


Proud and tough and... hard

by endlessnight



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri POV, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, and get hard, competitive banri, everything's a contest in banri's head, first a3 fic please be kind, naive boys, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: Banri and Juza get into a fight, no one is around to stop them and, well... things get physical, not in the way the both expected.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 63





	Proud and tough and... hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first fic in the A3 fandom, i hope it doesn't suck too bad.  
> I mostly write p0rn about the hypmic boys, but i've been into A3 for months now, and after the new episode i needed to get this out of my system.  
> Hopefully we'll see each other again in the future!

"You can do it" he repeated mentally to himself. 

"Just rub one, it'll be like nothing ever happened" he tried to convince himself. 

No guilt, no shame. It's something that's bound to happen to boys. 

After, it's only natural to get a reaction from your body when you're being stimulated-- 

Oh, who was he kidding. 

Banri Settsu considered himself to be above the average guy, to say the least. Who was he trying to fool with such a childish act. 

He knew too damn well why he was hiding in a bathroom stall in the Mankai dorm. And that what happened to his body was definitely far from a normal and natural reaction. 

He was arguing with Juza, as he would often do, in the living room, when...

Oh, something too embarrassing to recall, and yet his dick twitched in his pants. 

"Fuck..." He hissed, palming his shame through his jeans. 

He was arguing at first, but things got physical and, well. This time Omi wasn't around to pull Juza away, nor Taichi for the matter. Not to mention Sakyo was nowhere to be seen. 

Banri never thought he'd be thinking this, but... Having Sakyo around surely came in handy sometimes. 

Not this time, though. 

No one stopped them and they had their way with each other. Fighting and touching and all that strong muscle and skin on skin, the growing adrenaline --

Before he knew it, Banri was hard. 

Fully hard in his pants. 

He ran away as soon as he realised, hoping that his roommate wouldn't notice. 

But now he was alone, in that damned stall, and the idea of rubbing one out was tempting him...

Until he heard some noises. The door opened and someone walked into the bathroom, but of course from inside the stall Banri couldn't understand who it was. 

Whoever needed a leak, Banri prayed they’d be done quickly. He really, really needed to--

"Hah..."

That was... Not Banri’s voice, to his own surprise. It sounded so much lower. 

Someone was in the stall right next to him, and that someone made a very low sigh. 

Banri waited for him to leave, but he heard no more noises coming from that stall. Anyway, it wasn't safe to just jerk off when someone was still in there, so he definitely had to wait. 

"Mmmh..."

Another low noise. More like a... Moan. 

Yeah. Right. 

Someone was in there, moaning like that. Voice low like that. 

Maybe rubbing one out wasn't such a big deal if someone else was doing it at the same time!

 _I must've gone crazy_ , Banri thought. 

But then he heard the voice moan a third time, and in that moment he was sure: it was Juza. 

None other than Juza Hyodo was in the stall next to him. Clearly up to something suspicious as well. 

Juza was... Probably jerking off? That he didn't know. But the noises he was making were certainly amusing. Promising, even. 

Exciting Banri even more. 

Banri began palming himself again. He didn’t even need to think about it twice, this time.

"Ohh..." Has Juza's voice always sounded like that? Goddamn, he seemed so sexy. 

Not that Banri cared, of course. 

This was all just--

And then it clicked. 

He couldn't back down from this. 

If Juza was in the stall next to him, also with a hard on, about to masturbate, well… Of course he had to do the same. 

Be louder, faster, better. He had to prove a point, right?

Unzipping quickly his jeans, Banri finally sighed in relief. His dick still felt caged in the underwear, but this was a step in the right direction. 

He heard Juza scatter clothes around.

Going all the way, huh? He wasn’t going to back down, either.

Banri’s jeans met the floor seconds after. Then he pulled down his briefs and f _inally_ his fingers could give him something more satisfying than the friction through fabric.

He let out a sigh, involuntarily.

Banri was too focused on the feeling of his fingers wrapped around his shaft to notice that… Juza was silent, in the stall next to him. His movements probably stopped, he surely was still there but quiet, listening.

“Shit…” Banri couldn’t supress the curse.

“Is anyone in here?” he heard Juza ask.

“Tsk. What a stupid fucking question…” Banri whispered to himself, too low for Juza to understand.

After a while, Juza returned to his business.

Banri heard him whimper and groan, so he was getting it on in there, for sure.

His own hand took up a fast rhythm, Banri was pumping himself hard and fast—

“Hah, fuck” a moan escaped from his lips, traitorous.

“Banri…?”

“Mmph—”

Banri couldn’t reply, not in that state.

His slicked up fingers were tight and fast around his own length, spreading precum evenly all over his dick, making him feel on the edge already. Damn, he was pent up, uh.

This time, Juza’s movements didn’t stop. Banri could tell from the noises he was making, that he wasn’t the only one stroking himself fast.

“Banri, oh—Are you here…?”

Banri wanted to challenge him, to prove himself better even this time, in this state, so why—

Why did he find it so sexy for Juza to be calling his name, like that?

“Nghh—I’m here” he finally admitted, never stopping his frantic jerking. “It’s me, I’m—ghh… I’m t-touching my—”

“I’m touching myself too” Juza admitted, voice low but clear enough this time.

Juza wasn’t supposed to sound like that. So sexy like that—

Banri wasn’t supposed to be turned on _like that_.

“I’m—close” he admitted, and those words tasted like defeat on his tongue.

Juza whispered that he was, too.

With a few more frantic movements of his hand, Banri spilled his load, dirtying the floor.

Thank god it didn’t land on his clothes—

By the sounds Juza was making, he reached his climax as well.

And then, nothing at all.

“Huh, fuck.” Juza broke the silence first.

Banri heard Juza unlock his door and did the same; he then quickly put on his jeans again, as fast as he could. He had to face Juza, after what they’d done: when he opened the door of the stall, there was Juza standing there in the middle of the bathroom, only wearing his boxers.

“I, uh… my pants are stained, now” Juza explained, with an emotionless face and steady voice. “I’m gonna head to my room to change. And maybe, probably come back here to have a bath…”

“Why did you—uhm. Do that. In here.” Banri asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

“I needed to rub one out” Juza simply replied, “isn’t that normal?”

“Then, looks like I won this round” Banri tried to hide his embarrassment behind a smirk. “I haven’t dirtied my clothes, _unlike someone_.”

“Yeah, well. I lasted longer.”

Juza turned around and left the room, not giving Banri the time to answer to that.

“W-what the fuck does that mean, huh?! It was only—a couple of seconds, c’mon! D’ya want to fight? Hey, listen to me!” Banri, outraged, followed Juza into their shared bedroom. “We should do that again and I’ll show you who lasts longer!”

Was that even a fair challenge? Well, whatever. It was about pride, and Banri couldn’t let it slide.

It was an important matter of pride and toughness.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
